Jewel Evans
)]] Name: Jewel Evans Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: SOTF-TV, gothic music (especially The Cure), video games, art Appearance: Jewel is a tall, thin girl, at 5'8" and 135 lbs. She has long, curly hair, reaching about four inches past her shoulders, which she has dyed black, though its natural color is light brown. Jewel's eyes are hazel colored. She has thin lips, high cheekbones, and a slightly upturned nose. Jewel's ears are both pierced twice apiece in the lobe. She also has a stud on the left side of her nose, and a naval ring. She had her tongue pierced when she was a junior, but didn't adapt well to it and allowed the piercing to close after a few months. Jewel's build is thin; she is not muscular and is slightly out of shape, maintaining her weight through a modest appetite and healthy dining choices rather than exercise. Jewel has long limbs and thin fingers. Her posture is acceptable, but she tends to slump a little while sitting, and often fidgets. For fashion, Jewel tends towards darker colors and more ornate styles. Her parents are not particularly enamored with her style, but allow her to do as she pleases so long as she pays for her own clothing, viewing her as simply going through a phase. On the day she was taken, Jewel was wearing a layered black skirt that went to a little above her knees, black tights, black shoes, a black coat, and a black t-shirt with Zach Johnston's face on the front in red. Biography: Jewel was born on February 12, 2003, to Sarah and Carl Evans, a young couple in Whittree, Oklahoma. Both of her parents worked for a local chain grocery store at the time of her birth, as checkers. While they were not in poverty, they were certainly on the lower end of the economic bracket, something only exacerbated by Jewel's birth. Neither one has relatives in state; Sarah's parents both died in a car crash a year before Jewel's birth, leaving her family the house she grew up in, while Carl's parents live in Georgia. Over the years, Carl managed to work his way up in the store hierarchy, becoming a head clerk around the time Jewel was eight and currently serving as assistant manager at another branch of the store, a promotion he received when she was twelve. These advancements lessened the financial burden on the family, such that Jewel's life has most been a story of increasing means and opportunities. She has one sister, Chloe, three years her junior. While Chloe's birth again brought some financial turbulence, her parents believed that it would be best for Jewel's development to have a sibling. Her father was also privately hoping to have a son, though when this did not come to pass Carl and Sarah agreed not to expand their family any further. Jewel and Chloe have always had a mixed relationship, with Chloe looking up to Jewel and wanting to be like her and involved in her life, and Jewel alternately enjoying the attention and trying to serve as a role model or wanting space and to not be encumbered by her kid sister. Entering elementary school at age five was a very positive experience for Jewel. Due to her family's tenuous financial situation, prior to elementary school she was mostly juggled between her parents, without much time or opportunity to socialize with other kids. In school, she quickly made a wide range of friends. Jewel was friendly and engaged, and soon became adept at making her classmates laugh. Her academic performance, meanwhile, was wholly unspectacular; while she never failed any classes, she struggled to learn to read and just managed to keep even with where she had to be during her math classes. The transition to middle school was the start of many changes in Jewel's life. Her parents' improving financial situation allowed her slightly nicer clothing and school supplies, just in time for her classmates to start segregating into cliques. One of Jewel's best friends, a girl named Coleen, was the effective top dog of one of these cliques, composed mostly of middle class girls, and this ensured Jewel a spot. Jewel emulated Coleen however she could, always ready to back her friend up and cheer her up when she was down. Their relationship was largely free of the usual drama common to middle school girls. This was not true of the rest of their group, however, and near the end of eighth grade, Coleen had a falling out with most of her faithful. A month later, she'd started dressing in black, had picked up on a resurgence in an old subculture called goth, and was listening to music far different from the top forty pop Jewel had been familiar with. She followed Coleen in these changes, and found herself quite fond of the styles and music. The dark aspects were something she was quite unfamiliar with; her parents always sought to shelter her from excessive violence and mention of death, especially when she was younger and Sarah was still grappling with the traumatic loss of her parents. The novelty drew Jewel in, and, because she didn't have any real personal experience with tragedy, she was able to stay lighthearted about it all. Jewel's favorite band is The Cure, particularly their material from the 1980s. She's fond of the introspective and philosophical lyrics combined with music that, while dark, is not too heavy. Other favorite artists of Jewel's include Joy Division, Bauhaus, and Nick Cave. She also became involved in the SOTF-TV fandom during this time. Jewel's parents didn't approve of the show, and didn't allow it in their house at first, but Jewel began watching it at Coleen's and talked about it constantly. She was drawn in by the drama, and was easily able to imagine herself in the same position of the kids on the show, given how close to her age they were. After much pleading and arguing, her father was eventually persuaded to take Jewel's side, and she was allowed to watch SOTF at home as long as her sister and mother were not subjected to it. This, of course, made the show incredibly appealing to Chloe, who Jewel would often tell about it. Eventually, the restrictions were dropped entirely, with only Sarah still opposed to the show and refusing to watch it. Jewel has, over time, taken a particular liking to the villains of the show, especially the more dramatic and violent ones. She views them as the driving force behind the drama, the movers and shakers, and is always quick to point out that they have reasons for what they do and are just kids like everyone else. During Season Sixty-Five, Jewel developed a large crush on Zachariah Johnston, crying in her room for a day after his death was broadcast. Jewel's favorite subject in school was always art, and she took art classes as electives throughout middle school. She was particularly interested in drawing and painting, the former of which she was particularly talented at. While Jewel would occasionally indulge her friends by drawing morbid things for them, left to her own devices she preferred to work on portraits and landscapes, of a classic, realistic sort. She enjoys having a creative outlet, and has garnered praise from her family and others for her art, having won a few contests during middle school. The lower interest in art at Whittree Secondary has been one of her chief complaints with the school. Video games are another thing Jewel has grown interested in to a greater degree over the years. They are one of the few things she rarely discusses with her friends; Coleen has absolutely no interest in games and views them as geeky, leaving Jewel mildly ashamed of her hobby. She finds games fascinating, though, feeling that they present a good challenge to her reflexes and her mind. She's especially a fan of JRPGs and MOBAs, with SOTF Champions as her favorite game. In the last year, she managed to pull herself up to a gold ranking, placing her in roughly the top 33% of ranked players. In high school, Jewel's school performance has been wholly unremarkable. She does best in English and art class, especially the latter, and struggles most in math. She has taken as little PE as possible; while she put forth enough effort to get good grades, she struggled with the class and did not enjoy it. Jewel is of intermittent activity in class; she speaks up when she has something to say but can easily sit in silence the whole class if nothing catches her interest and she's not expected to volunteer anything. She can occasionally be mildly disruptive, offering jokes or inciting the class clowns. Jewel's circle of friends is fairly close-knit. She's part of the small group of goths at Whittree, though she does have friends beyond it. Coleen is still Jewel's best friend, a constant while others come and go. Jewel can get along with people easily, and is polite enough to people's faces, but she has a very sarcastic temperament and is quite prone to trash-talking others behind their backs. This has left her with a poor reputation among those she is not close to, who tend to view her as mean or phony. Since the start of this school year, she has been spending a good deal of time with younger students, as well, since Chloe is now at Whittree Secondary herself. Many of these younger students idolize Jewel, which she enjoys, though she's not very sure what to do with this adoration. Jewel has been in several romantic relationships during her time at school, having broken up with her latest boyfriend two weeks after the Homecoming dance. This has been a source of concern and jealousy for the family; Chloe is not allowed to date until her sophomore year, a restriction Jewel also faced. Chloe is frustrated with this, especially since Jewel sometimes lords her maturity over her sister. Jewel is sympathetic but at the same time feels that her sister should have to suffer just like she did, in the name of fairness. This undercuts an issue Jewel runs into often, which is that she will take stands on her principles rather than practicality. This often allows her to grind down her parents' resolve on matters, but has left her in the bad graces of several other friends and has led to two of her breakups. Jewel is, by and large, on good terms with her family. She's closer to her father than her mother, as he is less openly derisive of her hobbies and scene. Jewel and her mother bicker frequently, but both are good at keeping their spats fairly restrained and avoiding sliding into personal insults. Jewel tends to simply persist when their disagreements seem fundamental in nature, and usually this is able to at least get her father on her side, which tends to lead to her getting what she wants. After high school, Jewel would like to go to art school, though she is not yet sure she'll be able to get a scholarship and her family lacks the funds to send her to school immediately if she can't get one. Jewel works a few nights a week at the same grocery store as her parents, taking on more hours in the summer, and she plans to take up full time employment there should no better opportunities present themselves. Advantages: Jewel is quite familiar with SOTF-TV, as a dedicated fan of the show, which will give her insider knowledge over more casual fans. She is good at deciding what she wants and going after it. While her reputation isn't the greatest, Jewel is good in social situations, able to interact with others well face to face. This leaves her a lot of potential to make allies, especially among the students from Davison. Disadvantages: Jewel is, at her core, fairly susceptible to being talked into things that are presented logically or with effective emotional appeals, and is more of a follower than a leader. She is not someone who changes her mind easily once she has decided on a course of action, often sticking with ideas more on principle or momentum even once their flaws become apparent. Her reputation around school is poor outside her social group; she is generally seen as two-faced and unreliable. Designated Number: Ebony Whales 4 (EW4). ---- Designated Weapon: Chatterbox Communicator Headsets (Full Team Set) Mentor Comment: "Ah, this one is going to be good. As long as she listens to me, she can leave her mark. No promises on winning, but she'll get the pot stirring." Evaluations )]] Handled By: 'MurderWeasel '''Kills: 'Davis Todd, Lisa Toner, Soren Rosendahl, Naomi Young, Erik Lowell, Shawn Thornton, Sebastien Bellamy, Brendan O'Toole, Asa Rosen, Lily Ashburg 'Killed By: ' N/A (Released for attaining 10 kills) 'Collected Weapons: '''Chatterbox Communicator Headsets (Full Team Set) (designated weapon, one each to Dougie Sharpe, Cathryn Bailey, and Anastasia Arcadia), Flintlock Axe Pistol (from Davis Todd), electro-shock baton (from Naomi Young), Ruby Cebra pistol (from Shawn Thornton, to Jackson King) '''Allies: 'Sarah Bourne 'Enemies: 'Colin Pigeon, Yagmur Tekindor, Soren Rosendahl, Brendan O'Toole, Amir al-Asad, Naomi Young, Anastasia Arcadia, Shawn Thornton, Asa Rosen, Dougie Sharpe '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jewel began the game in the beauty parlor, awakening before Nina Riddhi, who also occupied the building. As she shook off her initial stupor, Jewel took notice of the goldfish tank in the room and went to it, capturing one of the fish from the tank and holding it for a time before returning it to the water and slipping out of the building as Nina stirred. Jewel put on her bandanna and made her way to the resort's outdoor cabaret, where she pulled herself onto the stage and sorted through her bag. She was soon approached by Dougie Sharpe, who called out that he was friendly; she responded in kind, then asked the boy whether he'd ever seen a death. Before Dougie could answer, the pair was joined by Erik Lowell, who also claimed peaceful intentions. Jewel invited him over, and introductions were made, though all parties were to a degree tense, with Jewel particularly focused on Erik's assigned shotgun. She soon revealed that she had been given headsets, and, when Erik offered to leave if his presence was making the others nervous, chose to depart herself instead. Against the advice of her mentor, she left one of her headsets with the boys, which Dougie claimed and later used to monitor her activities. Jewel's next stop was the daycare center, where she scavenged a vase from a windowsill to use as an improvised implement of defense. She noted the bloodstains caused by the conflict between Davis Todd and Gabriel Munez, and followed the trail to where Davis lay, listening in as he conversed with his mentor, Jared Clayton, a figure q=familiar to Jewel. When Jared revealed her presence and Davis called out to her, Jewel stepped from concealment and moved to the boy. The two talked, with Jewel expressing sympathy for his lost eye and Davis revealing that he had been hurt by one of Jewel's teammates. As Davis worked on the dressings on his lost eye, Jewel offered to help, stepped close to him, and smashed the vase into his face with all her strength, shattering it, killing Davis, and lacerating her own palm. Jewel patched her hand up, claimed Davis' axe-gun, apologized to Jared for hurting his team's chances of victory, and moved back to the main room of the daycare, siting on the edge of the ball pit. She was soon disturbed by Colin Pigeon, who had come to explore the area, and Lisa Toner, who was returning to find out what had become of Davis, having been present for the fight in which he was injured. Colin at first did not notice Jewel, but Lisa caught sight of her and requested Davis' belongings, claiming he had promised them to her. Jewel feigned acquiescence, but hurled the packed at Lisa, then charged the girl and attacked her with the axe part of the gun, swiftly and violently dispatching her. Colin, fearing for his own life, attempted to negotiate with Jewel, who agreed to hear him out. He asked her to tell him why she had killed two of his classmates, but Jewel refused, suggesting that Colin instead try to guess her motivations. Colin became flustered, claiming he had no idea, and Jewel continued to press him, but was interrupted by the arrival of Yagmur Tekindor, Lisa's ally, who arrived quietly and held Jewel at gunpoint. Jewel attempted to maintain control of the situation, holding Colin's life hostage and negotiating with Yagmur, both of them threatening each other directly and through implication. They finally agreed to go their separate ways, with Jewel also offering a reciprocal promise not to ambush each other in any future meeting, which Yagmur extended to a truce until Endgame. This settled, Jewel backed slowly out of the building, taking no further aggressive action against the pair despite mulling the potential in shooting Colin after all. The first announcement played shortly afterwards, revealing that Jewel was the first killer of the version and marking the daycare center a Danger Zone. Jewel made her way to the nearby bowling alley, arriving just in time to hear Brendan O'Toole request information from Søren Rosendahl about the identities of Jewel and Alice Young, who had killed his friends; Amir al-Asad hung off to the side. Jewel stepped inside and cut in before Søren could reply, providing an accurate description of Alice and a highly inaccurate one of herself. Søren, however, revealed the truth to Brendan and Amir, spinning Jewel's lie into an insult towards her in the process. Amir dived for cover and Brendan threw his pack at Jewel, while Søren tried to suggest a peaceful resolution, interposing himself between Jewel and the others. Jewel shot him in the back of the head from point blank range. This caused Amir to hurl a shoe at her and slip out of the bowling alley, while Brendan stood stunned. Jewel backed out of the building, promising Brendan that she'd kill him the next time their paths intersected. Not wanting to move towards the off-limits daycare center, Jewel headed into the forested area, spying and approaching Cathryn Bailey and Naomi Young. Naomi asked who Jewel was, and Jewel introduced herself honestly this time. Naomi reciprocated, and Jewel held out her hand to the girl, but Naomi, who was planning to try for the ten-kill release herself and viewed Jewel as a potential rival, pulled Jewel in and hit her with a charge from her stun baton. Jewel was able to drag her attacker to the ground with her, and the girls struggled, each trying to wrest control of Jewel's gun. With Naomi's attention totally fixed on the gun, Jewel was able to kick the girl backwards, then bring the blade of the weapon around, scoring a fatal gash in Naomi's side. )]] As Naomi bled to death off to the side, struggling futilely to stand, Jewel approached Cathryn, who had been taken just as much by surprise by Naomi's attack and had not had time to intervene. Jewel offered Cathryn one of her headsets, telling the girl to go and to spread word that Jewel was not somebody to be trifled with; she threatened to kill Cathryn should she not hear proof that the girl was completing her mission. Cathryn fled, and Jewel retrieved the baton Naomi had turned on her, catching her breath for a moment. She didn't have long, however, as a new figure soon approached: Erik Lowell, drawn by the sounds of the fight. Erik, realizing who he had stumbled upon again, pointed his weapon at Jewel, who asked what would happen now. Erik backed away nervously, suggesting they both go their separate way, but Jewel pursued, questioning why Erik would let her go so easily when he seemingly held all the advantages. Erik tried to ward her off, claiming that he had been trying to exercise mercy, but he tripped and fell, begging Jewel from the ground to leave him alone. She declined, and Erik pulled the trigger of his weapon, revealing that it had not been loaded. Erik said a final goodbye, and Jewel shot him in the head. She looked at his body for a time, during which she heard Cathryn over the headset, following her orders, then set off in search of a warmer place to pass the night. Jewel found that shelter in the transportation center, where she had a meal, spent the night on a bench, and then cleaned herself up in the bathroom in the morning, washing away the grime and blood and changing into the costume provided to her, a risque scientist's outfit. Refreshed, she waited in the main lobby, and soon she was approached by Genevieve Cordova. Genevieve struck up a conversation, asking whether Jewel planned to be aggressive; Jewel was noncommittal and admitted to killing four of the other students from Genevieve's school. Soon after they made their introductions, the second announcement played, startling the girls. As Genevieve complained about the removal of the song gimmick, Jewel made up her mind to leave, backing out the rear exit and promising the girl that she would not return to the building that day. After this, Jewel moved back towards the daycare center but decided upon further reflection to keep moving towards the casino. As she approached, she caught sight of Jackson King dressed in his mariachi costume and, intrigued, she followed. Looking into the building, she saw that Jackson was with Shawn Thornton, Sebastien Bellamy, and Anastasia Arcadia, the latter of whom was dressed in a royal's costume. Jewel stepped inside, asking what was going on and if the group minded company; the scattered responses revealed the tension mounting within the group. Shawn, the most collected, requested that Jewel set aside her weapons and identify herself if she wanted to enter; Jewel complied with the second request, but refused to set aside her weapons, noting that there was a decent chance the others had reason to wish her harm. When Anastasia shared her nickname, AnArchy, Jewel mused that Genevieve had just said she ought to kill the girl, something that only served to increase the tension. AnArchy demanded that Jewel either leave or swear fealty to her, planning the whole time to kill Jewel; Jewel refused to take either option. Throughout this, Shawn and Jackson were preparing for a fight, Shawn subtly working his gun free and Jackson sizing up the situation. Jackson hurled his knife at Jewel, calling out for Shawn to make a move; while his throw connected, it was unskilled and inflicted no real injury on Jewel, though it distracted her just long enough for Shawn to bring his firearm to bear and open fire. Shawn's shots, however, were quick and unaimed, and so he missed despite his close proximity; Jewel, in turn, shot back with much better accuracy, catching Shawn in the throat. He collapsed to the ground, bleeding out quickly. AnArchy tried to attack in retribution, calling out threats to her remaining allies in an effort to muster their aide. Sebastien, fearing further escalation and believing AnArchy unhinged, moved to stop her, and she turned on him, stabbing him in the arm and slashing him in the chest with a sword for his perceived betrayal. Jewel, largely unnoticed at this point, scooped up Shawn's gun and, after a moment's consideration, shot Sebastien in the back. As he collapsed, Jackson was finally roused back to action, and rushed Jewel, wrestling Shawn's gun away from her, but falling to the ground in the process. AnArchy, shocked by what had occurred, called out, offering Jewel an opportunity to leave without further conflict. Jewel accepted, backing out of the building, pausing only to drop a headset for the survivors. Jewel spent some further time resting and composing herself, then, setting up in the theater, spoke into her headset, broadcasting a message in hopes of reaching the three students she had left headsets with earlier. Jewel taunted the others, recounting her actions over the past day and noting her kills in the style of the announcements. She noted the presence of Gene Steward's fingers in the popcorn machine, then said she was likely going to move to the daycare center or the bowling alley and kill those who entered. Rather than following through on her threat, however, Jewel went to the nature walk, enjoying the scenery as best she could and catching an opportunity for rest. Once she'd caught her breath, she turned back towards the more developed regions of the resort, the third announcement playing as she traveled. The announcements reopened the hotel, and Jewel, already in the area, took the opportunity to set up in an area almost guaranteed to be free of other contestants. Before long, however, company arrived in the form of Brendan, who pointed his cattle gun at Jewel and shakily told her not to try anything. Jewel feigned acquiescence, but whipped out her gun and shot him in the shoulder the second she saw an opening, the charged Brendan, bringing the axe component of her weapon to bear. Brendan was able to land a solid hit on Jewel's arm, gouging her with the cattle gun, but her leverage and comparative state of health allowed her to quickly finish him off. Having fulfilled her promise from their last meeting, a bloody Jewel pushed herself away from his body and slumped against the wall. Jewel slowly cleaned her wounds as best she could, then simply sat in silence. Eventually, though, a newcomer disrupted her reverie: Sarah Bourne, one of Jewel's friends and gaming buddies from school. Sarah and Jewel greeted each other, but before they could converse at length, they were also joined by Asa Rosen. Asa asked what had happened, and Sarah stated that Jewel had killed Brendan, a fact Jewel acknowledged. Asa played it cool as introductions were made, but began formulating a plan to kill Jewel, feeling that doing so would best serve his goal of disrupting the game and damaging the season's reputation. He asked why Jewel had killed so many people, and Jewel lied in response, claiming that her first kills had been the result of a misunderstanding and that everything since had been an escalating series of actions taken in self-defense. Asa pretended to believe her, and extended his hand, suggesting they get along. Agreeing, Jewel stood and shook, though she kept the stun baton she'd pilfered from Naomi on hand, recalling that confrontation. While Asa played nice for a moment, as Jewel glanced at Sarah he tightened his grip, pulling Jewel in and stabbing her with a concealed knife; while he hoped to score a fatal wound, their height difference and the suddenness of the motion led him to instead injure her thigh. Undeterred, he pulled from reserve a second weapon, his assigned axe, but before he could bring it to bear, Jewel retaliated with the stun baton, which sent Asa toppling to the floor. She took advantage of his brief incapacitation to pull the knife from her leg and to retrieve her gun, shooting Asa in the chest. Asa, however, was not quite down for the count, and lunged for Jewel, who met his attack with her own; Asa's axe glanced off the back of Jewel's right hand, badly injuring her fingers, but hers struck Asa's shoulder, taking the fight out of him. After a moment's pause, Jewel hit him in the head with her weapon, killing him. Moments later, Jewel called out to Sarah, who had watched the entire fight without intervening. Sarah scooped up the abandoned axe and told Jewel that it would be easy and justified to kill her. Jewel responded that she would never hurt Sarah, as the girl was one of her friends. The two spoke for a time, and Sarah admitted that she didn't actually want to stop Jewel. Sarah said she'd initially planned to take out any player she found, but upon reflection found she only really wanted revenge on those who'd hurt her directly. Jewel asked whether Sarah would stick around for a time, and Sarah agreed; Jewel then made her way to a bathroom to clean her wounds and change, abandoning her costume for the generic black pants and t-shirt she had been provided as well. Jewel gave her axe-gun to Sarah, promising to walk the girl through its use, and then suggested they set out for a place less destroyed and bloodied. As they left, Jewel told Sarah to keep clear if any further trouble manifested. The resting place the girls eventually found was the condominium, where Jewel explained to Sarah how to work the axe-gun, impressing upon her that killing was an action which could not be taken back. Sarah thanked Jewel, and then stated that she would soon be heading out to continue her search for the murderer of her friend. Jewel admitted to having told Sarah various lies during their time together, but reiterated her friendship for the girl and promised that Sarah would never have anything to fear from her, no matter which ways their paths turned. Sarah departed, and Jewel stalked through the building, knocking over furniture and sweeping decorations to the floor. Leaving her bag in the room where she'd parted with Sarah, Jewel slowly climbed the stairs to the top of the condominium building. She made her way through one of the units and sat on a chair on the balcony, watching the snow fall and waiting until the fourth announcement played. She worried for a moment that she might end up trapped in a Danger Zone, but upon confirming that her area was still clear relaxed and mused about the announcement of Cathryn's smothering of Nina, something fairly unusual for SOTF. Finally, Jewel headed back down the stairs to retrieve her belongings. Returning to the room where she had parted with Sarah, she found that it was now occupied by Dougie. Having figured out her identity from the contents of her bag, he had destroyed all of her equipment and provisions, and was waiting for her, armed with a towel rod pulled from the wall. Dougie greeted Jewel, and she returned the salutation, asking how he'd been; Dougie did not respond. The pair circled each other, but conversation was sparse. Finally, Dougie moved towards Jewel, who stood her ground. Dougie hesitated for a moment, then swung the bar into Jewel's right knee, crushing and dislocating it and dropping her to the ground, screaming and crying. Dougie raised his weapon again, then hesitated and threw it away, stalking out of the building and leaving Jewel crippled on the floor. A while after Dougie left, Jewel slowly and painfully crawled to and opened the sliding glass door leading to the unit's balcony, installing herself on a chair. It was there that she was discovered by Lily Ashburg, a fellow artist and loose acquaintance from school. Jewel was largely unwelcoming, but Lily spoke to her nonetheless, eventually asking Jewel to kill her. Jewel declined, claiming that she didn't kill people she ate lunch with. Lily, in frustration, accused Jewel of hypocrisy, a claim Jewel made no effort to refute. Lily said that she assumed Jewel had killed in order to go home, but Jewel refused to comment on her motivations. Finally, Lily directly begged Jewel, saying that she wasn't the right sort for the game and just needed it to be over; Jewel suddenly pulled Asa's knife from her pocket and stabbed Lily in the neck, earning her tenth kill and thus release from the game. )]] '''Post-Game Evaluation: ''"Turns out if you ask the right guy you can do your own evals. I won't belabor my decisions and their effectiveness (we must leave something for the armchair analysts) and I can't think of any good jokes. Instead, I'd like to offer thanks. There were a lot of times when I was hurting and discouraged and when even I didn't believe in myself, but I know that somewhere out there, some boy or girl I'll never meet in my life was watching the screen with breath held, fingers crossed and hoping I'd get back up, hoping I'd hold it together, hoping I'd somehow survive. So thank you, whoever you are. You saw me through."'' - Jewel Evans Memorable Quotes: ' *"Ever see somebody die?"'' - Jewel makes a positive first impression on Dougie Sharpe *''"I'm sorry, Jared. I know I just fucked up your chances and your team's gonna have a rougher time now. I just want you to know it's not personal or anything. I loved your trick with the grenade, and you were the only mentor worth having last season. I'm sorry we have to be enemies here."'' - Jewel apologizes to Jared Clayton after killing a member of his team *''"Kidding."'' - Jewel reveals that she is not actually going to give Lisa Toner Davis' belongings, moments before killing the girl *''"The problem is, you don't really mean anything to me, no offense. And you don't want to talk about what I want to talk about, so I'm having a hard time figuring out why I shouldn't just shoot you. You're boring me."'' - Jewel considers what to do with Colin Pigeon *''"Alice is this little shy girl, brown hair, short, looks like she's maybe thirteen. Jewel's a really slutty blond cheerleader."'' - Jewel provides very accurate descriptions of the killers of Brendan O'Toole's friends... *''"It's true. I'm Jewel. It's nice to meet you. Next time I see you, I'll kill you too."'' - ...then parts ways with him with a promise. *''Erik, that doesn't sound like a very good deal for you. You have me on the spot. You could kill me. So what happens is you just let me go? Sounds too good to be true. What gives?"'' - Jewel questions the apparent generosity shown to her by Erik Lowell *''"AnArchy? Small world. One of your classmates just said I should shoot you."'' - Jewel shares an entertaining observation with Anastasia Arcadia *''"Looks like you've made all kinds of enemies. I'd pick my friends carefully if I were you. Merry Christmas."'' - Jewel parts ways with AnArchy after killing her assailant and leaving her a headset *''"Good afternoon, friends, enemies, and strangers. "How are you all? It's been a while. In case you've forgotten or we haven't actually met, it's me, Jewel Evans, just dropping by to give you a routine checkup. I hope you haven't gotten yourselves killed. I'm looking forward to seeing each and every one of you again. "In case you haven't figured it out, there are a few of you now that I've talked to and given little gifts. Maybe you should get acquainted. Might have a lot in common. Maybe you've even found other friends. Feel free to crank the volume up so they can hear, too. Of course, no skin off my back if you're feeling introverted. "Let's see. I guess it's only polite to let you all know what I've been up to. In case you missed the last two announcements, I racked up five marks by my name over the first twenty-four hours. But don't worry. I haven't been sitting idly since. "I spent the night in the transportation center, where I had a conversation with Genni Hayward, with a G and an I. It wasn't very interesting, so I made my way to the casino. "There, I found four people. They didn't play nice, started shooting at me when I just wanted to talk, so I shot Shawn Something-or-other in the throat. "That really got them agitated, but not quite how I expected. I ended up putting a bullet in some other guy's back when he turned on AnArchy and attacked her. I thought they were friends, but I guess he saw an opportunity. Then the survivors and I made nice and went our separate ways. It just goes to show, sometimes talking things out is your best bet after all. "I'm sure a lot of other losers have died, especially since I found someone's fingers in the popcorn machine, but I had nothing to do with all of that so I don't really care. "If you're keeping count, I'm sitting on seven. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do now. I'm thinking I'll probably head to either the Bowling Alley or the Daycare Center, set up with a good view of the doors, and shoot everyone who steps through them. "That's the news. I'll talk to you all later. Jewel Evans, signing off."'' - Jewel tries to put Ritzy Daggers out of a job *''"On the first day, there was a—I guess it must have been a misunderstanding. A boy had lost an eye, and I was helping him, when this girl came in. She yelled at me to stop attacking him—I wasn't, if she'd just waited she'd've seen I wasn't—and jumped me. I thought she was a player, shoved her off, and the guy came after me too. They were both hurt already, but they were trying to kill me. Since then, just about half the kids from your school have wanted my head. He's been after me since right after the first announcement."'' - Jewel summarizes her SOTF experience with great accuracy and objectivity *''"I'd never hurt you, because you're my friend. Maybe it's the same for you. I don't know."'' - Jewel explains the true value of friendship to Sarah Bourne *''"If anyone makes trouble, just pretend you don't know me."'' - Jewel explains her plan for keeping Sarah out of danger should any further contestants come gunning for revenge. *''"It can kill people pretty fast. Don't shoot someone if you aren't sure. You can't take it back, no matter how much you want to. Trust me."'' - Jewel teaches Sarah the basics of gun safety *''"Sarah, I've lied to you about a lot of things. I'm sure you've figured that out. But please believe me when I say that I want you to stay safe. With how things have been going, I doubt we'll meet again, but if we do, I'll be on your side. No matter what happens, you don't have anything to fear from me."'' - Jewel parts ways with Sarah with an admission and a promise *''"You’re not very good at answering questions. I think that’s kind of rude."'' - Jewel provides constructive criticism to Dougie in regards to his social skills *''"Sorry. I don't kill people I ate lunch with."'' - Jewel initially refuses to kill Lily Ashburg Other/Trivia *Jewel was the last character submitted for TV2. *All three of the other students who came into possession of one of Jewel's assigned headsets (Dougie Sharpe, Cathryn Bailey, and Anastasia Arcadia) made it to Endgame. *A draft of the death initially intended for Jewel may be read on the boards. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jewel, in chronological order '''SOTF-TV: *It Doesn't Matter if We All Die *We All Look So Perfect *Boyhood *Deliver Us *Don't You? *Story on the Radio *Cursed, Hexed, Spellbound *TV2: The Third Announcement *Shapeless in the Dark Again *But It Always Feels the Same *Everything as Cold as Life *Grins and Guns *A Prayer for Something Better *Sharp and Clear and Pure and Gone *Nevermore *TV2 Epilogue: Living at the Edge of the World Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jewel. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I found Jewel to be an entertaining read and am looking forward to her conclusion in the future epilogue. In general, I like that a character concept that could come off as a bit stereotypical (a goth girl who enjoys watching a TV show about death and behaves violently once on it) becomes a developed character in her own right, where those are just aspects of a larger character, rather than the sum of it. In her early threads there were a few things that seemed off in the way she was written. One was a minor nitpick in that the times where profanity showed up in the narrative it felt really out of place. However it seemed to be used less over time and that helped. Another was that while the profile helped, I felt like I really didn’t have a clear picture of who Jewel was, which is a bit of a problem when she appears to be basing a decent amount of her behavior around being entertaining to watch. The eventual inclusions of flashbacks really helped in this regard later in her story. The last was stylistic, in that while I got a good picture of what Jewel was doing and thinking, it felt like I was lacking a lot of information about what Jewel felt emotionally. Eventually I started picking up some physical feeling descriptions that seemed to line up with certain emotions, but some more information about how Jewel felt would have been nice. There’s a lot to like in Jewel overall though. She’s probably one of my favorite examples of a character being defined by the universe they exist in (in this case it’s SOTF-TV) while still being a developed character in her own right. She avoided the problems with a lot of SOTF-TV fans, in that while she did seem to be performing for the cameras to a large extent, she never told the audience that she was performing. She also manages to be a manipulator in a way that feels relatively natural, because while it’s rare for her not to be in a manipulative mood, she does so on both low and high levels. The low end being things like her smiling and telling people it’s nice to meet them, where on the higher end you have things like her interactions with those she gave headsets to. Finally, I like that she comes off as more emotional and human as time goes on. Part of this is that she actually meets someone she likes, but it also seems like she can’t fully handle the pressure of being the biggest killer of the season, causing her to lose her cool in ways that I really like. -bacon *Imagine for a moment that you're sitting at a table with two people who have been lifelong friends. You understand the conversation flowing between them, and at times you're even included in the conversation, but mostly the two of them are relating to one another and conversing via inside jokes, old references, utilizing the ease and grace of people who are absolutely comfortable with one another and know each other inside and out. You understand what's being said but not the context of why, and so feel alienated even though you're technically right there with them. Sometimes they'll pause their conversation to explain a joke or a story to you, and you feel a little closer to the talk, but most of the time, you're left floating in the wind. That's what Jewel is like. You're the odd man out while her handler has an in depth conversation with himself utilizing Jewel as the conduit. You're not given any answers or context beyond impressions and vague guesses, and you're never ever let behind the curtain to see what's really going on. Some of Jewel is left on the table or explained, but most is hidden and all you can do is guess without any sort of answer, and you're never proven right or wrong. You leave her story feeling confused and vaguely frustrated, with more questions than answers, having spent a lot of time trying to figure it out - by design. She's well written, well thought out, well characterized. There's a lot here to unpack, and I recommend you try. But don't expect to come out the other side enlightened. -- The Homeless Beard Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters Category:Winners Category:Survivors